Daughter of a Hanyou
by Inudaughter
Summary: The battle for the Shikon-non-Tama is long past. What if.. you were Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter? What might you be thinking?


This is a fanfic I wrote three years ago or more. I never released it, because it never felt like the right time. But now, with the end of Rumiko's series and beginning of the rest of Kagome's life, I feel I can. A complete oneshot.

* * *

**Daughter of a Hanyou**

Sigh. Summer vacation and the old man is yelling. "Mizuno, get down here! It's time we got you to the Sengoku Jidai for some training!"

At fifteen, I get up. My earrings chink. My jeans are stylish, slim-fitted and trendy. Thin straps on my cotton top complement the words blazoned across my teenage bosom. "Hot spice," it reads.

"Father," I complain loudly down the stairs. "I don't want to go. Haven't I had enough sword-training already? I want to visit Michiko and Mia today. They invited me to go shopping yesterday and I totally blew them off."

At the bottom of the stairs, my father shakes his white ears and lengthy hair. "Absolutely not," says my father. "Your mother and I both feel you need to get as strong as you can. Don't give me that look."

Father always was the impatient one. Secretly, I love swordsmanship training. It feels so good soaring about with my quarter-demon blood surging as I swing a glistening sword through the warm, crystalline air. I love going back to my other "homeland", the past from which my father hailed. I love visiting with Miroku and Sango's children, and my Uncle Shippo. But Father just doesn't understand about clothes. After all, he has been wearing the same red-robe all his life.

"Yes Father," I end without further argument. He will always have his way.

My mother's name is Kagome. My father's name is Inuyasha. Since my father doesn't have any surname, it was decided that I would use the last name "Higurashi" for legal purposes.

I shouldn't have been born into this world at all. My mother and father expected to have me back in the Sengoku Jidai where they lived (especially since I might have had dog-ears). But my mother had complications and rather than lose both of us, my father pleaded with the well to bring me back to my mother's world. He took her to a hospital. Because of that, I gained a legal identity.

So it became inevitable that I would have to return. For a while, my parents delayed moving in at Higurashi Shrine. We lived in the Sengoku Jidai until I was six years old. But then, I needed to start school so moved back to my mother's time. It was sad, because, it meant not being able to see Shippo as much. I still go back as often as I can to visit my kitsune "Uncle". He never seems to age a day.

So here I am nearly ten years later. I have lots of friends and I'm involved in sports at school. I'm a pretty young girl, with bright golden eyes and raven black hair and bangs of silvery white. I'm super strong for a girl but I can't beat my father yet. I have miko powers and I'm good with both a sword and at archery. I get good grades and I bet I'll get a scholarship.

But today I'm gathering up my traveling bag and filling it with instant noodles for father and me. Mother says she's sick of those, so I pack a lunchbox for her instead. Mother comes over and hugs me in thanks. She then goes over to tweak my father on the ears. She scolds him for making her eat those one too many times and then kisses him softly. My parents hold each other close. They have always been affectionate towards each other and towards me. I am very lucky to have them for parents.

My Uncle, Sota, the priest of the shrine, drops the sports page to come over and wish us goodbye. We all walk to the well and open it to go to the Sengoku Jidai.

Mother and Father both take one of my hands and we leap into the well at the same time. A familiar, warm glow washes over me and I feel I'm going home even though I left it. We land at the bottom of the Bone-Eater's Well and my parents and I climb out.

Unwilling to wait any longer, my Father pulls out the sword he had Totosai make for me from his backpack. He hands it to me and the sword feels warm in my hands. It is made from one of his fangs, so the sword reverberates with his love for me. I can sense the fatherly pride.

"Mizuno, let's see what you can do," says my father grinning.

Father. I look at him and frown. He looks so much younger than mother. Myoga, his vassal found a way to siphon away his youth and give it to my mother but parents have to keep up with it to balance their age. I wonder what would happen if Myoga passed away? What is it that makes my father's love so strong he is willing to pass up centuries of life to extend my mother's a few years? I wonder, secretly if he's saving those extra years for me when I come of age.

Father senses that somehow I am sad. He comes up and takes my chin in his hand. "What is the matter, Mizuno?" he says looking in my eyes.

"It will be so nice to see everybody," says Kagome, my mother, softly. Yet I know it is hard for her to see Sango as an elderly woman. For me, it isn't as hard. Sango was a grandmother even before I was born.

So we go to visit Sango and Miroku's. We lay flowers on the old monk's grave, and are pestered by chattering children eager for candies. At lunch, I share my instant noodles with them. Like a stream, the children weave in and out of their grandmother's hut before returning to their own. Miroku and Sango's children were numerous enough to start their own village. I wonder how many sons or daughters I myself may have someday, or who would marry a quarter-demon. My father, being a hanyou, had been lucky to find someone. I'm better off. I don't have dog-ears on my head. I know if I want I can keep my identity a secret. But I ask myself, do I want to?

After eating lunch I rise and wander outside. I excuse myself first and take the time to hug my mother and father. My steps find themselves drawn unconsciously past the river and towards the forest.

Suddenly, a blur flashes past me and I leap backwards. My demon blood surges as I use it to launch my backpack and knock someone out of a tree. A youthful figure, about my age, lies sprawled out on the ground.

"Ow," says the figure sitting up to rub the side of his face. "That hurt. You have something against hanyous?"

I use my nose which is pretty good to sense he telling the truth. I look him over. He is very attractive and looks to be either part wolf or fox.

"Not at all," I say approaching closer. The youth backs himself against a tree and growls ferociously.

"Hey, what are you doing?" says he.

"Continuing a tradition," I say. "You aren't going out with anyone are you?"

"No," he says rudely, "why should I?"

"Good," I say taking a necklace out of my pocket. Somehow, I have always felt the need to catch a canine for myself. I use my miko powers to activate the beads and they fling themselves around his neck.

"Hey, what are these?" says the hanyou trying to yank the necklace which mysteriously bound itself to him after a momentary glow. True to my hope, he can't remove them.

"It's a beginning," I say scrunching down to look at him balanced on my toes. He does look very handsome from here. I take my time in finding the proper subduing word. The end. Or rather, this is the start of my own adventure. I know my parents will understand.


End file.
